


Belt Wiggle

by catvampcrazines



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry looking after Eddie., Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bwaha, closet not-sex, thallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie refuses to tighten his belt properly and Barry decides to fix it, at least for a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belt Wiggle

**Author's Note:**

> New headcanon that Eddie leaves his belt so loose because he likes the reminder of the weight he’s lost. Barry pouts at Eddie still clinging to that reminder while Eddie pouts when Barry tightens his belt himself. It’s a quiet tiff between them but there’s still a lot of love and understanding of caring snuck in there.

Eddie wiggles his belt up his hips, adjusting it for the ump-teenth time in one day, and Barry yanks him into a storage closet. Out of breath, Eddie expects something hot, quick, and dirty when Barry reaches for his belt—

only Barry unbuckles and tightens the leather, slips the catch back in place, ensuring his trousers won’t slip down again for at least a portion of the day. Eddie winces a little but it’s still pretty hot, what with the utterly possessive command of Barry’s movements.

Barry’s smirk is smugness and mischief personified, that gleam in his eyes as he grabs Eddie on either side of his face to smack a quick kiss on his lips. “Gotta go, babe.” And then there’s a woosh and Eddie’s stuck in another closet for a few minutes, blushing and plotting his revenge.

His boyfriend, the carer  _and_  the tease…


End file.
